


Teach Me How to Stay Quiet

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, HS AU, M/M, Public Kink, Smut, Teacher X Teacher, getting caught, hmmm this is awfully similar to my last fic, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: "can you maybe write some smut where dnp are both teachers and dan gives phil a BJ under his desk during class?"





	Teach Me How to Stay Quiet

Phil doesn’t know why he’s a teacher; he really doesn’t. He hated every aspect of school when he was a student. He hated the getting up early everyday, dressing himself in clothes that drew attention away from him, trudging his tired ass to school, and dealing with teenagers that always knew how to test his patience. 

As he’s sitting at his desk in his classroom thinking about why he even chose to go through with an education degree, he begins to realise that there really isn’t much going for him. Certainly not when he’s trying to decipher some kid’s handwriting on some bullshit prompt he came up with the day of because he forgot his lesson plans. He isn’t even good at being a teacher.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when the classroom door opens and a tall, lanky man in a button up shirt and tie enters the room. 

“Hey, Phil,” the man says, making Phil smile, all of his troubled thoughts fading away.

“Hey Mister Howell,” Phil replies back, eyes not leaving Dan as he makes his way towards the desk. 

“You okay?” Dan asks, sitting on the edge of Phil’s desk, picking up a pencil to fiddle with.

“Yeah, I'm just,” Phil sighs, “Swamped? Stressed? Regretting all of my life decisions?”

Dan laughs, “Don’t think too much, you’re going to get worry lines and wrinkles.” His hand brushes lightly along Phil’s fringe, running his fingers across Phil's forehead, making Phil relax his face. 

“And I suppose you’re coping with your students better than I am?” Phil snorts, lightly smacking Dan’s hands away from his face. Their eyes meet and Phil’s face softens even more, suddenly remembering why he decided to keep this lame excuse for a job: Dan Howell, himself. 

He came at the beginning of Phil’s second year of teaching. He entered the school so driven and passionate that Phil actually admired the new teacher for actually wanting to be there. It wasn’t long until they became best friends, making excuses to stop by each other’s classrooms and eating lunch together during their break period.

Then those lunch breaks together turned into blowjobs in the bathroom in the teacher’s lounge, and all of sudden, Phil found himself falling head over heels for Dan. 

“…So yeah, I actually am coping better than you are, thank you very much,” Dan laughs, bringing Phil out of his inner monologue, “Not that you were listening at all about what I had to say.”

Phil’s cheeks flush and he says, “Yeah, no I’m sorry, I’m just distracted and stressed.”

“It’s fine, I can leave you to it,” Dan smiles, standing from the desk, leaning in to peck Phil’s cheek, “Unless you need a little stress relief?”

At that, Phil’s ears perk up and he raises an eyebrow, looking at Dan, who is now smirking at Phil. 

“Hm, it depends. What do you have in mind?” Phil leans back into his chair, already spreading his legs to make room for Dan. 

“You have a class and it’s my planning period right now,” Dan starts, kneeling so that he’s eye level to Phil’s crotch, “I can be your little cock-warmer for this period.” Phil moans at that, hips shifting even more when Dan begins to undo his slacks, fingers ghosting over his growing length. Dan moves to crawl under Phil’s desk and Phil scoots his chair so that Dan is hidden from sight. The bell rings and students start to pile into Phil’s classroom, Phil’s leg starting to bounce in anticipation as the general chatter dies down for class to start.

Phil lets out a shaky breath as Dan pulls his pants down, the cold air of the classroom making him shiver. One of his hands grip Dan’s hair, pushing him closer to his growing cock, sighing quietly as Dan starts to mouth around him. 

“Alright guys, time to get started,” Phil tries his best to pull on a genuine smile, but all he can really think about is how warm Dan’s mouth is around him and about how he’d rather lean back and lazily fuck into Dan’s mouth. He loses focus for a minute, only snapping back when a boy in the front asks if he’s okay. Phil smiles thinly and nods, pulling out the roster to take attendance.

As Phil reads out the names, Dan’s fingers pull at Phil’s boxers. Phil raises his hips slightly to let Dan pull down the interfering garments, and Dan licks his lips at the sight of Phil’s throbbing cock. He can’t help but think about how _easy_ it is to get caught, especially since he knows that Phil isn’t that good at keeping a poker face. His heart beats a little fast, cock hardening a bit more, when he thinks about how fucking hot it would be if Phil just lost his composure right here in this classroom. 

When Phil starts to pull Dan’s head closer to his crotch, Dan licks a long stripe along the underside of Phil’s dick. He runs his tongue repeatedly just under the tip, making Phil grip Dan’s hair tighter, his thighs quivering in attempt to hold back. Dan kisses up Phil’s length, his lips smacking every time he pulls away, and the blush in Phil’s cheeks darken as he instructs his class to move into groups and discuss the next chapter of their novel. 

The class moves into their cliques and the talking begins, none of them paying attention to their weirdly sweaty teacher just trembling at his desk. Phil shudders even more when Dan runs his tongue over Phil’s slit, tasting the sweet bitterness of Phil’s precum. Dan moans quietly and even though Phil can’t exactly hear Dan, he can sure as hell _feel_ Dan’s moans and it’s borderline frustrating that Phil can’t even give a real reaction. He opts to just whimpering quietly, hand covering his mouth, trying to make it look like he’s reading something on his desk.

Phil inhales sharply as Dan finally wraps his mouth around his cock, slowly sliding down until he’s about halfway. He hollows his cheeks as he starts to bob his head. Phil attempts to spread his legs, but his knees hit the edges of his desk, wincing and keening forward, accidentally pushing his cock farther down Dan’s throat. 

“Oh fuck,” Phil mutters, eyes watching the class carefully while slowly thrusting his hips into Dan’s mouth. Phil can feel his brain turning into mush, the room becoming hot, the tension making it hard to breathe. He can hear his heart pounding in his ears as Dan starts to move even lower down his length, nearly deepthroating him before coming back up. 

Phil feels absolutely wrecked, and he has no doubt that he looks wrecked too. His hand that was holding Dan is now gripping his own hair, pulling at it in attempt to keep himself from crying out. He’s got tears in his eyes solely from just how good Dan is with his mouth and his cheeks are unbelievably red. He tries out breathing techniques to keep himself from making an obvious reaction that he’s so close to coming. His cock is still leaking, despite being in Dan’s mouth, and he can feel Dan swallowing around him.

It’s risky and dirty and hot, but it’s oh so thrilling that both of them can’t seem to care about the repercussions. Dan can tell by how Phil can’t seem to stop shaking that he is close and he furrows his eyebrows, working hard to bring Phil to his orgasm. He pulls up and suckles on Phil’s tip, his tongue moving around and through his slit. He bobs back down and uses his hand to assist him, stroking and sucking and moving his head fast as Phil convulses in his chair.

Phil wishes that that stupid bell will ring so his students can just fucking leave. His face is undoubtedly red from trying to keep himself still, all of the stress from not being able to make a reaction affecting him physically. Phil puts his head down, chest nearly heaving as Dan starts to stroke his spot just under his tip, making him see stars. Dan’s sucking at the head again, twisting his hand on the upstroke and Phil swears he’s died and gone to heaven because nothing has ever felt this good before. 

On a particularly harsh suck, Phil feels the breath knocked out of his chest as he’s suddenly coming into Dan’s mouth. Phil bites his fist to hold back moans as he shoots hot cum over Dan’s chin and neck and mouth. He looks down through glazed eyes, watching as Dan licks up as much as he can. Phil feels like he can truly ascend.

When Phil comes down from his high, the bell rings, making Phil look up, only to find all of his students looking at him with wide eyes. 

“You guys are dismissed!” Dan shouts from under the desk, and Phil hides his face in his hands, hearing as his class runs out of the door in record speed, not even giving Phil a chance to explain himself. 

Dan moves up from under the desk and places himself on Phil’s lap. 

“Looks like we’ve got some explaining to do,” Dan says, pecking Phil’s lips.

“You have no idea,” Phil sighs, feigning a frown, but overall failing, unable to keep the grin off his face. 


End file.
